Lucille Desiree Ball (1911-1989)
}} Biography Lucille Désirée Ball was an American comedienne, model, film and television actress and studio executive. She was star of the sitcoms I Love Lucy, The Lucy–Desi Comedy Hour, The Lucy Show, Here's Lucy and Life with Lucy, and was one of the most popular and influential stars in the United States during her lifetime. Ball had one of Hollywood's longest careers. In the 1930s and 1940s she started as an RKO girl, playing bit parts as a chorus girl or similar roles and becoming a television star during the 1950s. She continued making films in the 1960s and 1970s. In 1962, Ball became the first woman to run a major television studio, Desilu, which produced many successful and popular television series such as "Mission Impossible" and "Star Trek". Ball was nominated for an Emmy Award thirteen times, and won four times. In 1977, Ball was among the first recipients of the Women in Film Crystal Award. She was the recipient of the Golden Globe Cecil B. DeMille Award in 1979, the Lifetime Achievement Award from the Kennedy Center Honors in 1986, and the Governors Award from the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences in 1989. In 1929, Ball landed work as a model and later began her performing career on Broadway using the stage name "Diane Belmont". She assumed many small movie roles in the 1930s as a contract player for RKO Radio Pictures. Ball was dubbed the "Queen of the Bs" (referring to her many roles in B-films). In 1951, Ball was instrumental in the creation of the television series I Love Lucy. The show co-starred her then-husband, Desi Arnaz, as Ricky Ricardo, Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz, and William Frawley as Fred Mertz. The Mertzes were the Ricardos' landlords and friends. The show ended in 1957 after 180 episodes. The cast remained intact (with some additional cast members added) for a series of one-hour specials from 1957 to 1960 as part of The Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse. Its original network title was The Ford Lucille Ball-Desi Arnaz Show for the first season, and The Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse Presents The Lucille Ball-Desi Arnaz Show for the following seasons. Later reruns were titled the more familiar Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour, which was a perennial summer favorite on CBS through 1967. The specials emphasized guest stars such as Ann Sothern, Rudy Vallee, Tallulah Bankhead, Fred MacMurray and June Haver, Betty Grable and Harry James, Fernando Lamas, Maurice Chevalier, Danny Thomas and his Make Room for Daddy co-stars, Red Skelton, Paul Douglas, Ida Lupino and Howard Duff, Milton Berle, Robert Cummings, and, in the final episode, "Lucy Meets the Moustache", Ernie Kovacs and Edie Adams. Ball went on to star in two more successful television series: The Lucy Show, which ran on CBS from 1962 to 1968 (156 Episodes), and Here's Lucy from 1968 to 1974 (144 episodes). Her last attempt at a television series was a 1986 show called Life with Lucy – which failed after eight episodes aired, although 13 were produced. Ball met and eloped with Cuban bandleader Desi Arnaz in 1940. On July 17, 1951, at almost 40 years of age, Ball gave birth to their first child, Lucie Désirée Arnaz. A year and a half later, Ball gave birth to their second child, Desiderio Alberto Arnaz IV, known as Desi Arnaz, Jr. Ball and Arnaz divorced on May 4, 1960. On April 26, 1989, Ball died of a dissecting aortic aneurysm at age 77. At the time of her death, she had been married to her second husband and business partner, standup comedian Gary Morton, for more than 27 years. Vital Records 1930 US Federal Census Recorded at Jamestown, NY after death of her father and her mother's remarriage to Edward Peterson. * Edward Peterson - m/45 - b:NY - head - ocp: Metal polisher * Desiree Peterson - f/37 - b:NY - wife - ocp: Ladies Shop Clerk * Fred Ball - m/14 - b:NY - stepson * Lucille Ball - f/18 - b:NY _ stepdaughter * Fred Hunt - m/64 - b:NY - father-in-law * Cleo Mandachol - f/11 - b:NY - niece Famous Ancestors Lucille Ball has some ancestral lines that run back to early colonial New England the to Medieval European Royalty. * John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( LDBall, HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, RHowe, SBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - English Immigrant to New England in the John Winthrop Fleet of 1630. See also Warenne Family Ancestry. * Pvt Isaac Ball II (1747-1809) - Revolutionary War Minuteman Soldier at the Battle of Lexington. * Edmund Rice (1594-1663) - ( LDBall, HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, IBall1, MBrewer, ERice, HRice, ERice) - Early English immigrant to New England. See also List of Edmund Rice (1638) descendants. * John Ball (1620-1675) - ( LDBall, HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, IBall1, BBall, JBall2, JBall1) - Early English Immigrant to America and settled in Concord, MA. References * Biography of Lucille Ball - Wikipedia Category:American film actors Category:American television actresses Category:American television directors Category:American television executives Category:American comedians